


The Flower Shop

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Round Robin Shop Stories [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: This time Mulder and Krycek break into a florist's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Round Robin Bandits Too: Angyl, Aries, Nicole S, Orithain, Rina, Rowanne  
> Originally posted July 2000.

Alex Krycek was totally pissed off and utterly ignoring the other man present because of it. He sat in the passenger seat of the Bureau-issue car, arms folded, staring straight ahead.

"C’mon, Alex, it’s not like I did it on purpose," his companion whined.

Alex stared stonily ahead.

"I’m sorry, baby. I **couldn’t** tell you with Scully, Skinner and Marita there."

Alex’s head whipped around to glare at his companion. "You could have found a way, Mulder."

Mulder gingerly laid a hand on Krycek’s thigh, breathing a silent sigh of relief when Alex let it remain this time. "I’m **sorry** you believed that I’d been taken off god knows where in an alien spaceship, Alex, but letting the rebel shapeshifter take my place was the best opportunity the resistance has ever had. You of all people should understand expediency."

Reminded of all the things he’d done that Mulder didn’t usually throw in his face, Alex began to calm down. Not wanting to give in too easily though, he turned his head to the side, staring out the window and hiding the twitching of his lips. Mulder was impossible to resist when he was feeling playful, never mind playful **and** repentant. Fortunately for his pride, they were passing a florist’s, and that gave him an idea.

"So I’m supposed to forgive you just like that," he pouted. "I don’t even get so much as a bouquet of flowers?"

Mulder nearly drove up a lamppost as he gaped at his lover in disbelief. "You want **flowers**?" he demanded in tones of shock.

"You don’t love me any more," Alex sniffed theatrically.

That was too much for Mulder, who slammed on the brakes. He turned toward Alex, stopping when his eyes fell on the flower shop across the road and slightly behind him. Images of their trip to the art supply store danced in his head, and he suddenly understood Krycek’s unheralded passion for flowers. In moments he was out of the car and heading for the store, one of Alex’s wrists firmly in his grasp.

Alex was gasping as he fought to hold back his laughter, trying to hang onto the moral high ground for a little longer. Mulder dragged him behind the small strip mall, drawing to a halt at the rear delivery entrance of the flower shop. He looked back at Alex impatiently.

"Well?" he demanded. "What are you waiting for?"

Alex grinned and picked the lock with ease, disarming the rudimentary alarm system once inside. That done, he stopped in the middle of the back room and turned a challenging stare on Mulder.

"So you want flowers, do you? Okay, Krycek, you asked for it." With a definite nod, Mulder grabbed a large basket and headed into the front of the store. After a few minutes, he returned with a decidedly heavier basket and roamed around the back room, pausing every so often to add more items to his basket. Finally, he plunked it down on the large, center worktable and crooked his finger at Alex.

Curious, Alex came when summoned, and a huge grin blossomed on his face when he saw what Mulder had collected.

  * several spools of velvet and satin ribbon in various colors

  * balloons - and the helium machine to fill them was in the corner

  * a large chunk of green florist’s foam

  * a bag of rose petals

  * a spool of wire shears

  * several roses, with thorns intact

  * a bunch of the little plastic tube thingies that florists fill with water and stick on the end of cut flowers

  * glitter confetti

  * a large, potted African violet

  * some vases of varying sizes

  * a bunch of pussy willows

  * a roll of tape

  * a spray bottle

  * a box of candles and matches

  * several tulips




"Ah, ah," Mulder admonished at the look of glee in his lover’s eyes. " _My turn_! Now be a good little triple agent assassin and strip, then get up on the bench," the FBI man ordered as he grabbed randomly at the ribbon. Soft black velvet, an inch thick, came up first. Mulder watched Alex shimmy out of the black jeans, jacket and black silk shirt while trying not to whimper. He’d lost weight. A lot of it. But all it had done was made his body harder and his face more fey-like. "God you’re beautiful," he whispered in awe.

The wicked grin snapped Mulder out of his reverie. "The worktable," he ordered gruffly as he began cutting the black velvet with the procured shears into the desired lengths. "Lie down on your back, and don’t move."

The velvet was looped and securely tied first around Alex’s wrists then to the table leg. His legs were next. "Mulder..." Alex growled, not sure if he liked the idea of not being able to move.

"Do I have to muzzle you? I will, you know," Mulder purred softly, pure evil glinting in his changeable eyes. The mute shake of Alex’s head made him chuckle. "You always roll with the punches, don’t you?" That got him a glare, which gave him a thought. Virginal white satin, this time three inches thick, Mulder chuckled at the thought of a virginal Alex; it was just so ludicrous.

Before Krycek could say anything, his eyes were covered. "Dammit, Mulder, this is..."

"Do you have any idea of just how _lush_ you look right now, all tied up and blindfolded? The idea that I could do absolutely anything I want to the big, bad Consortium man makes me so damn hard it isn’t funny. I could fuck you for hours like this. Talk about a fantasy - God, babe." Giving in to temptation, Mulder bent and took Alex’s mouth in an almost brutal kiss, nipping and biting at his fuckable mouth until it was red and swollen with need.

"Much, much better," Mulder purred before withdrawing to continue. Next he chose teal green velvet and cut an extra long length; he’d need it, he chuckled to himself. Moving around the table, Mulder grinned as he watched Alex strain to hear what he was doing. "Now stay still - we don’t want anything to get ‘damaged’ do we?" he chuckled before wrapping the ribbon around the base of Alex’s erection then proceeding to crisscross it down the hard cock and back up again, securing it with a bow.

"Now that’s what I call a present!" Mulder sighed with appreciation, leaning down to press a kiss against the weeping tip, licking off the drop of precum there.

Krycek’s hips bucked. "Fuck!" It was like heat lightning, and it ripped through him with painful intensity. "Fox," he moaned.

"Now it’s time to play," Mulder cackled gleefully, picking up a long-stemmed, red rose and running the petals across Alex’s brow, down his nose and over the bee-stung lips. A soft moan escaped Alex. "Like that, hunh?" he asked casually, tracing down the corded veins of Krycek’s neck, across his collarbone and then circling each nipple. He continued meandering the rose softly over Krycek’s abdomen and then ran it lovingly over the exposed tip of the younger man’s erection, watching as Krycek tried to arc up into the touch.

Eyes darkened and then, the rose was reversed and the thorns were scraped across a taut stomach and suddenly straining nipples. "JESUS!" Krycek screamed, throwing his head back as pleasure pain streaked through him.

Unable to resist, Fox bent and licked the slight welts, his tongue a soft abrasion that made Krycek curse and squirm more. "Fuck, damn, you’re dead, Mulder - so fucking dead!" he groaned as the soothing tongue was removed and fire streaked through him once more.

~*~*~ 

Tiny crimson beads formed staccato lines across Alex’s trembling pecs and abs, as Alex strained against his velvet bonds, groaning in a pained ecstasy. "Mulder, you are supposed to be apologizing, not punishing me!"

Mulder grinned at his victim’s insincere complaint but returned to the petal side of the pleasure, while eyeing the other toys laid out for his attention. He grabbed the flower water thingees, the wire, shears and pussy willows. With a mischievous grin, he started to stroke the fuzzy edges of the pussy willow over Alex’s straining cock, tickling the end lightly with the very ends. Alex arched sharply and cried out.

"Mulder! I’m not... I can’t.... that isn’t go to last too long if you keep it up!"

"Complain, complain. First it’s too harsh, then too soft. Well, seeing as you are so hard to deal with, we’ll have to make sure there aren’t any premature accidents, won’t we?" Mulder reached out and carefully tightened the teal ribbon to include Alex’s balls, making a type of cock ring. "There, now we will have a bit more time, won’t we?"

Alex, having learned that his mouth could only get him into further trouble in this circumstance, wisely nodded.

Next, Mulder cut three short lengths of the soft wire and used it to bind the pussy willow fronds to Alex’s now angry purple penis. "That’s the closest you better get to pussy for a long while, Alex!" he threatened half jokingly. The thought of Alex with a woman made him rather angry.

Alex pouted prettily, "Mulder, I only have...eyes...for you. Just please, stop fooling around! Touch me, dammit!"

"I’m working on the problem of lube, babe...hold on a sec." Mulder scanned the store desperately. Having Alex at his mercy always tried his staying power, and right now, all he wanted was to get inside him, one way or another. Luckily, his eyes fell on a juicy aloe vera plant. He used the shears to cut a couple large limbs and carefully squeezed the juice from the thorns. He wouldn’t want Alex getting that kind of prick where this was going.

Not so gently, he caressed Alex’s pucker with one aloe filled finger, pressing in at a firm pace. Once he had loosened him up, he withdrew, accompanied by more complaints. He reached for the water tubes, slowing inserting the tubes, which penetrated Alex about 4 inches, until he was holding five side by side in his over sensitized hole. The tubes were well lubricated and rotated fairly freely when pushed, providing a good amount of friction.

"I think you’re going to like this, Alex." Mulder leaned up to kiss the full lips while twisting the tubes rapidly. Alex screamed and lurched hungrily into the kiss, straining for an impossible release, and his prostate was buffeted repeatedly. The torture was taken to a new level when each thrust of his hips stroked his straining erection through the velvety confines of the pussy willow fist. The sensations were beyond anything Alex had ever felt before. There was a slightly liquid shift inside him, as the water in the vials splashed from one end to the other, creating an sensation so slight, that all Alex’s senses were straining to catch it, but when they did, it hit with the impact of a hurricane.

Mulder stepped back, watching Alex rock to a rhythm he felt within. Mulder didn’t have to even touch him; he had reached this point where waves of pleasure gave birth to new wave after wave, unable to find release due to the velvet bow. Seeing Alex so completely controlled by the sensations of his own body was a turn on Mulder was helpless against. Hurriedly, he started to peel off his own clothes, wanting friction of his own.

~*~*~ 

Now naked, Mulder looked down at his lover, smiling at the discomfort and obvious frustration he was feeling from not being able to come. Alex was panting and biting his lower lip, still rocking his hips back and forth to try and force himself to come through the tightness of the ribbon. Mulder knew this and stilled him with his hand.

Alex whimpered.

Mulder ran his fingers through the beads of blood dotting Alex’s chest left by the scratch of the thorns. He smeared it along his lover’s torso, leaving a trail of fingerprints behind.

He reached for the bag of rose petals behind him, then sprinkled them on Alex’s body generously. Some stuck to the blood, and some stuck to the precome on Alex’s decorated cock.

Mulder checked the ribbon to make sure it was secure. _He won’t be coming for a long time with that on._ Alex gasped. "Please Fox... let me come... please..."

Mulder didn’t answer; instead he climbed on top of Alex, crushing the rose petals between them, creating a velvety smoothness that sent both men moaning.

Alex couldn’t see with the white ribbon still over his eyes and shook his head to dislodge it but couldn’t. He moaned in desperation; he was bound and blind and frustrated beyond belief.

Sliding his body over Alex’s, Mulder increased his pace, releasing the intoxicating scent of the rose petals. He rubbed his cock against the velvet ribbon that bound Alex’s cock, sending shivers up and down his spine. Faster he fucked the ribbon until he came with a groan and covered Alex’s belly with his seed.

Alex whimpered loudly; this was not fair.

Mulder shushed him with a long kiss. Finally, he pulled away and got off the table. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

"Alex, you’re beautiful like that, but I think you need a little something to make you stand out a little more."

"I need to come!" Alex wailed.

"No babe, can’t do that. Not yet."

Alex pounded his head back against the table.

Mulder walked around Alex, trailing his fingers along his lover’s body. "I like the rose petal look, but I’m thinking a little more flash would do you good."

He reached for the glitter and sprinkled it over the come covering Alex’s abdomen then smiled. "That’s better."

He walked around Alex again, pondering what more he could do.

"Foooooooxx, let me come," Alex whined. He could feel his load ready to shoot, but he just needed Mulder to take the lock off his trigger.

"Aha!"

Mulder picked up the spool of wire and cut two lengths. He made a medium sized loop in one end of the lengths, then wound the straight ends tightly around each of Alex’s nipples, squeezing them.

Mulder grabbed two balloons from the basket, then picked a very thin ribbon. He cut two lengths and took everything to the helium tank. He filled the balloons, tied them off then attached the ribbons to the loops of the wires on Alex’s nipples.

He stood back and admired his handiwork, the balloons were just the right touch, and if he batted them around and pulled on the ribbons and wires, he could use them to play with Alex as well.

~*~*~ 

Alex’s whines rose to a fever pitch as the wires tightened around his sensitive nipples then were pulled taut. His hands clenched into impotent fists as he yanked at the ribbon that bound his wrists to the table. Who’d have thought that florists would use such damned strong stuff!

Mulder was quiet, but Alex could sense him standing by the table, playing with whatever he had attached to Alex’s nipples - a whatever that floated ... The goddamned balloons! Jesus fuck, he must look like an entry in the Rose Bowl, decked out as he was.

Another tug at the wires twisted around his nipples, and Alex arched up off the table with a muffled scream. "Fuck, Mulder, just get out the clamps next time, will you?" he asked, pushed into forgetting just who was in control at this point, his world narrowed down to the mounting pressure in his cock and the sharp fire cascading down his chest.

"Mmm, I’ll remember that suggestion," Mulder chuckled, letting go of the balloons and running his fingers through the glitter, rose petals, blood and spunk that decorated his lover’s chest. "I did see some alligator clips in the other room, maybe I should go get them ..."

"You leave this room and you are sooo dead," Alex warned, his renewed attempts to escape taking on a fresh surge of energy. "Will you please just let me come?" The last was howled out as Krycek felt Mulder’s hand wrap around his engorged cock, pumping him through the pussy willows and velvet wrapping that bound him. Bucking backwards drove the tubes deeper into him, bringing his sense of frustration to the breaking point.

"Now, now, Alex, if you kill me, how ever are you going to get relief or get out of that position for that matter?" As Mulder watched his captive lover writhe on the bench, an evil smile crossed his features at the thought of the staff here finding Alex like this come morning. He’d be able to hear the screams all the way down at the Bureau.

Krycek’s blistering answer caused Mulder to shake his head sadly. "Such language. I think I’ll go find some soap to wash that mouth out with, before I put it to a better use, that is." Knowing full well that he wasn’t putting any part of his body near Alex’s teeth while the other man was in this state of mind, Mulder patted his lover on the cock once again then strolled out of the room in search of more goodies to play with.

Still cursing viciously, Alex twisted around on the table, trying to force his constricted body to come and end the maddening torment Fox had him under. During one move, his fingertips brushed the edge of something metal, and Alex went instantly still. Stretching out his bound hand as far as possible, Krycek discovered that Mulder had accidentally left the shears next to the table.

"Ohhh, Foxy-babe, you made a bad mistake ..." he chuckled, inverting the blades and sawing through the velvet around his wrist, ignoring the sting as the sharp edges cut shallow gashes in his skin as well. Once one hand was free, it was only a matter of seconds before Alex ripped the blindfold off and disposed of the rest of his bonds, including the damnable makeshift cockring.

"You’re pretty quiet in here, babe," Mulder called, his voice dying away to nothing as he saw the empty table and the untended balloons bobbing alongside it. "Shit!" The exclamation died off into a sharp gasp as Alex’s weight hit him in the mid-section, driving Mulder back and onto the empty table. In a matter of seconds, he found himself restrained in the same manner as he had tied Alex down, though minus the blindfold.

"What? Nothing to say, Foxy?" Krycek murmured, trailing the damp velvet he’d removed from his cock over Mulder’s prone body. "Not even an apology? Still?"

"I’m sorry!" Mulder babbled, a little more than worried at the feral glint in Alex’s eyes. "I was going to take care of you, babe."

"Mmm hmm, once you played for how much longer?"

"Well ..." Mulder tried to shrug, then looked up at Alex, giving him his best pout. "You just looked so damn good lying here."

"Kinda like you do now." Alex turned and rummaged in the basket, when he twisted back to face Mulder again, he was holding a lit candle in one hand. Idly palming his erection with his free hand, Krycek leaned in and closed his teeth on Mulder’s lower lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood to the surface. "There, now the pout will work even better," he purred, licking the bright red drop away from the swollen skin.

"Now then, about this apology ..." Alex paused to watch a droplet of wax roll down the side of the candle and over his finger, then leaned in, dribbling a line of the molten wax down the center of Mulder’s chest.

Fox’s surprised yelp and attempt at squirming drew a husky chuckle from Alex. "Hold still, babe, don’t want to destroy the design, do you?" Letting go of his cock, he took the spray bottle and moistened the wax, hastening its hardening, repeating the process until he was satisfied with the rendition of a bouquet of flowers he had drawn on Mulder’s chest and stomach.

Fox’s nipples were the centers of two daisies, his navel was the middle of a bow and his cock pointed up into the stems of the bunch of flowers.

"Now then, should I finish this ..." Alex mused, holding the candle over Mulder’s groin.

"Alex, please!" Fox begged, his eyes widening as a droplet brimmed at the edge of the candle, threatening his balls.

Alex chuckled and put the candle aside, leaning down to possess Fox’s mouth in a hungry kiss. "Don’t worry, Mulder; I would never hurt these," he rolled the heavy sac in his palm, "I enjoy playing with them too much. In fact..." He trailed off suggestively, diving between Mulder’s legs to take first one ball then the other into his mouth. "Mmmm," he murmured. "You taste so good, better every time. Such a nice fuzzy texture too..."

His eyes lit up as a wicked thought occurred to Alex, and he hefted the African violet consideringly. "This’ll do just fine," he decided, putting it down and breaking off one large leaf. Smiling hungrily, Alex slowly swiped the fuzzy top of the leaf over Fox’s trembling body, paying especial attention to the reddened nipples. "Feel good, baby?" he asked, enjoying the sound of his lover whining for him to stop.

"Jesus Christ, Alex, stop, I can’t take any more," Mulder groaned, squirming desperately in his bonds.

"You mean like **I** couldn’t, babe? You should’ve thought of that earlier. What’s sauce for the goose and all that," Alex purred. He slowly trailed the leaf down Fox’s body, pausing at his navel. He let the leaf lie there for a moment while he broke off two more, which he laid over Mulder’s nipples, every breath he took causing the fuzzy leaves to shift against the aching buds.

That done, Alex picked up the original leaf again, stroking it over the leaking cock, then rubbing it against Mulder’s sac. The two fuzzy surfaces caught at each other, making Mulder quiver and swear.

Alex chuckled wickedly, his eyes falling on the other items Mulder’d placed nearby after his first trip through the store. He petted Mulder’s aching cock, smirking. "You know, Mulder, something this pretty deserves to be immortalized."

Mulder’s eyes widened when Alex picked up the block of florist’s foam, and he fought against his bonds with renewed desperation. "No! No fucking way!" he howled, twisting wildly while Alex watched with delight.

"You know you can’t avoid it, Fox, so why waste your time?" Alex wanted to know, getting some creative curses in reply. He shrugged, trying to hide his grin.

Alex held Mulder’s cock steady with one hand, while with the other, he pressed the block of foam against the sensitive head of Mulder’s cock, making the older man yell and thrash as the gritty foam slowly gave way, encasing his erection. He screamed, incredibly stimulated, only the ribbon Alex had twisted around his balls preventing him from coming. It seemed like hours before his cock broke through the other side of the foam, and he whimpered, not sure if it was in relief or protest at the decreased stimulation. Alex pushed the foam down until the entire head was free of it, then he released the ribbon and leaned over and licked the glistening head, playing with the slit while Mulder wailed.

Finally it was too much for Mulder, and he exploded, Alex sitting back to watch out of hot green eyes. When Mulder could focus again, he found Alex sitting beside him holding two tulips. As Mulder watched, that talented pink tongue darted into one of them, licking something out of the flower, then Alex tilted his head back and swallowed.

He grinned at Mulder’s confusion, tipping the other tulip over the bound man’s mouth, laughing at the look of shock on Mulder’s face when he tasted his own semen. "I always wondered if these things were as cuplike as they looked," Alex chuckled. "Guess so, huh." He leaned down, kissing Mulder, licking the come from his lips.

"My turn now," he announced, hastily slicking Mulder with more of the aloe and sliding into him. After so long and so much teasing, he barely managed a half dozen strokes into Mulder’s eager ass before he came, crying his pleasure in a wordless wail.

Collapsing onto the other man’s chest, both lay panting heavily, allowing themselves a few moments of recovery before Alex rose and freed Mulder. As he helped his lover down, he looked around the shop and smirked.

"God, what a mess. What d’you think they’re gonna say when they walk in, in the morning?"

"Say? Mulder asked absently, currently concerned with a more immediate mess.

"Yeah," Alex mused. "Nothing’s taken, nothing’s broken, but there’s stuff all over the place. Sort of looks like the aftermath of a New Year’s Eve party."

"Yeah. Whatever. Uh, Alex? Look at us. How’re we gonna get this mess off of **us**?"

Alex turned and looked at his lover, then broke into amused laughter. "I guess it **would** be good to try and get some of this off before we get dressed." Grinning, he reached up and grabbed a hose suspended from the ceiling and pointed the nozzle toward the other man. "How about a shower?"

Mulder cried out sharply as the cold water drizzled over him, washing away a small portion of the mess that covered him.

"You’re **next** , you know!"

"I have no doubt." Having washed off whatever he could, Alex pulled off the rest, including the wax, chuckling at each tiny yelp his actions produced. When Mulder was fairly clean, he found a towel and dried his tender skin, admiring the small patches of red over the other’s body.

"I’m glad you find it amusing," Mulder grumbled, snatching the hose from Alex and turning the frigid spray on him.

"Damn!"

"Told you it was cold. Now, hold still."

Mulder completed the task of rinsing Alex off, then, just as the younger man had done, removed by hand all that the water would not. Once he was dry, both men dressed and took one more look around the workroom.

"We really should straighten this mess out, Alex."

Alex sighed in exasperation. "You’re such a boyscout, you know that?"

"You didn’t break into a flower shop and fuck yourself, Krycek," Mulder reminded him in a faintly agitated tone.

"Okay, you’re a bad boy too," Alex cooed, his voice taking on an exaggerated, syrupy quality. "Show me how much. Let’s just get out of here."

Mulder paused for a moment, contemplating his choices.

Clean up, feel better about himself and let Alex needle him about it for months to come, **or**...don’t clean up, feel bad about leaving their mess for some poor unsuspecting sap to find the next morning...and feel the guilt for months to come.

Needling, guilt. Needling...guilt.

Fuck it, he’d take the needling. He could always make Alex pay for it later.

"I’m cleaning this up," he finally resolved. "You don’t wanna help, go out to the car. I’ll be there soon."

Alex shook his head, grinning at the older man. "I knew you couldn’t do it. Fine. I’ll stay and help. I’m tired; I wanna get the hell out of here."

Gathering up all the things Mulder’d collected, he turned to leave the room. "I’ll go put this stuff back while you clean up in here."

Ten minutes later, Mulder finished straightening up the mess in the workroom.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

No answer.

"Alex?"

"Just putting the last of it away," Alex called from around the corner. "Go on out to the car; I’ll be there in two seconds."

"Alex," Mulder called, squinting into the darkness of the other room. "You’re not doing anything you shouldn’t be, are you?"

"No! Go on out; I’ll be there in a minute."

Unable to believe that he was actually going to leave Alex loose and alone in the place, Mulder turned and headed to the back door.

"If you’re not out in thirty seconds, I’m coming back, and I won’t be happy!"

Mulder walked out to the car, and, true to his word, Alex followed seconds later.

"See? Told you I’d be right out."

Suspicion seeped away, and Mulder relaxed against the seat. "Okay," he said softly. "Let’s go home. I need a shower, bad...and then I’m going to kill you."

"Kill **me**?" Alex asked, laughing. " **You** started this one, chief, not **me** "

"But you weren’t supposed to turn it around on me," Mulder complained as he started the engine and they pulled out of the deserted lot.

"Hey, serves you right for leaving sharp objects where I can reach them..."

The two men drove away, arguing continuously and leaving the small flower shop **almost** the way they’d left it...

~*~*~ 

The next morning

"Oh, my God, oh, my God...Nancy, come look at this."

A short, rotund brunette walked over to her co-worker’s bench and looked down at the single bud vase left on her bench.

"Tulips. Yeah? So? Did you leave ‘em out last night?"

"No, my bench was completely clean. And look **inside** the tulips."

The other woman wrinkled her nose. "What’s that?"

"Well," the other woman said softly, pulling a note from her pocket, "if this is right, I have a pretty damn good idea what it is."

Nancy covered her mouth with one hand, clutching the note with the other. In a voice just barely above a whisper, she read.

"A thought to brighten your day: Two gorgeous, outrageously horny men fucked each other silly right here on your bench last night."

"Terry. Oh, Terry," Nancy gasped. "No **way**."

The taller of the two women giggled. "I don’t know. But hell, the image that’s gonna be floating through my mind for the next few weeks sure is a pretty one..."


End file.
